Amor viene en tantos matices
by AlissenJames
Summary: Una historia de una pagina sobre un romántico flechazo, entre Candy y Antony de la manera un poco trágica. Pero con la más bella esperanza


**Amor…Viene en tantos matices.**

Nunca entendía cuando decían que el amor viene en tantos matices, diferentes formas, algunas veces llega como suave brisa de una tarde de verano, otras te golpea en el rostro solo así, duramente y sin pedirte permiso para quedarse pero otras…Llega como destino como estrellas que se alinean para hacerte feliz, endemoniadamente feliz.

Amor ¿Cuántos de aquí saben en realidad que significa? ¿Qué están dispuestos hacer por él? Espera, no corras a googlearlo es inútil solo encontraras miles de resultados con cursilerías y pensamientos abstractos, poemas bellos y otros una autentica basura. No he venido a decir la verdad divina, el significado explícito de este sentimiento, solo quiero contarte la historia de una forma más en que llega ese sentimiento, aunque no lo creas yo era de ese club con una bandera enorme ondeante que decía ¡Eah! Venga mortal, el amor es un juego vago de la ilusión…únete al club no hay cuota.

Un último vistazo en el espejo y compruebo mi aspecto un vestido sencillo en color durazno zapatillas bajas, un libro en la mano y salgo por la puerta del departamento, hoy apunta hacer un día de maravilla el sol está en un punto bajo y corre una suave brisa a pesar de ser otoño, camino lento sin apresurar el paso disfrutando hasta de las pequeñas piedras que pateo a mi paso, niños juegan en los verdes pastos de mí parque favorito, gente en mantas disfrutando de un picnic, veo mi árbol favorito ya muy cerca, su suave sombra y la banca que está debajo de ella lo han hecho mi favorito por 19 años pero hay alguien ya sentado en mi lugar, un chico lee tranquilamente, bueno ¿Quién soy yo de acusarlo de invadir mi lugar?, llego hasta el árbol y me siento en la banca que queda justo frente a mi banca favorita. Tomo mi libro pero antes observo al chico que está en frente lee un libro y diviso el título y suelto una pequeña risa el encontrar un chico guapo leyendo un libro que ya has leído es un pequeño placer remotamente sencillo.

Pasan las horas y él sol va poniéndose poco a poco, cierro lentamente mi libro y me estiro un poco comprobando la flexibilidad de mis músculos, una melodía a piano suena en el lugar primero pequeña después con más intensidad el sonido sale de los pantalones del chico, él se percata y coge el móvil del bolsillo de su pantalón habla muy quedo, el libro sobre sus piernas cae al suelo no sé percata de ello, cuelga y en ese instante un pequeño pasa corriendo persiguiendo su pelota y patea el libro el niño tiene cinco años y no se percata de lo que ha pateado persigue con entusiasmo su pelota. Él chico se queda mirando el libro, que está a metro y medio de distancia lo ve pero no se levanta un minuto pasa y agacha la cabeza todo esto me parece extraño me levanto y tomo el libro del suelo me siento a su lado y digo.

-¿Tan malo es?.-Parece sorprendido como si no hubiese sentido mi presencia

-¿El libro tan malo era?

-Yo…-Solo agacha la cabeza de nuevo y veo vergüenza en sus ojos

-Bueno, yo lo he leído y me ha parecido maravilloso, toma.-Le extiendo el libro con una sonrisa, él lo toma y nuestras manos tienen contacto y al instante mi mano hormiguea, me detengo un segundo en su rostro notando lo bien parecido que era, cabello rubio, ojos color azul cielo con unas pequeñas motas grices, piel blanca y me está sonriendo con una sonrisa ladeada que expone una hilera de dientes blancos y perfectos.

-Soy Antony.-Me extiende su mano y sonríe al mismo tiempo, la tomo y sonrío de vuelta.

-Soy Candy.-Pasa un minuto y nuestras manos permanecen entrelazadas debemos parecer dos tontos permaneciendo en la misma posición, pero siento que alguien ha alterado el tiempo y este se ha congelado, la bella luz del atardecer se apaga y se oscurece por nubes negras que comienzan una lluvia torrencial.

-Venga, vayámonos pillaremos una pulmonía si seguimos aquí.-Su cabello se empapa por la gruesas gotas de lluvia y mi vestido se moja completamente. Pero él no se mueve y no lo entiendo.

-Yo no puedo.-Mira sus piernas y comprendo todo, me siento estúpida e insensible.

-Bueno, no puedes estar aquí te enfermaras si sigues aquí, llamare a alguien para que venga ayudarme ¿Vale?.-Le sonrío tiernamente con la lluvia mojando mi cara.

-No, mi chofer ya viene por mí puedes irte, eres tú la que se enfermara si sigues aquí.

-No me quedaré contigo, es divertido mojarse en la lluvia.-Le sonrío y él también lo hace y lo sé aun con la tempestad en el cielo, con la lluvia que cae sobre nuestros rostros, lo sé me he prendado de esa sonrisa y nunca pude alejarme de ella…


End file.
